


luminous beings are we

by Minya_Mari



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: I've no clue, It's been ages since I've written anything, Spoilers, send help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minya_Mari/pseuds/Minya_Mari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben rolled his eyes, long face sporting a half-smile at the tiny amount of spite in her tone. “You’re six."</p>
            </blockquote>





	luminous beings are we

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops my hand slipped. Also hi!

Arms outstretched at her sides, the little girl hopped from rock to rock, much to her onlooker’s dismay.  
  
“You’ll hurt yourself, Rey.” Ben muttered from where he sat cross-legged on grass, eyes cast outwards towards the training yard before him.  
  
The girl pulled a face at him, childish defiance in her spine. “No I won’t,” she replied, decidedly ignoring him. He had quietly refused to play earlier, and she was still annoyed. “I have more balance than you anyway.”  
  
Ben rolled his eyes, long face sporting a half-smile at the tiny amount of spite in her tone. “You’re six.”  
  
Rey scowled at him, hands clenching before they relaxed. Remembering her training, the girl simply pouted at him.  
  
“You are six,” he reminded her gently, and allowed her to jump from her spot to wrap her arms around his neck. “And I don’t wish to tell Uncle Luke how his daughter managed to twist her ankle while I was supposed to be teaching her meditation.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue? Depending on how this is recieved of course.


End file.
